Dragon's Will
by diamondsparkle05
Summary: Draco is given a task, but can he complete it? Or will love get in the way? *Please R&R*
1. Chapter 1

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter One: New Task

Date: July 9th, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It had been a rough sixth year, he failed the mission, his father in Azkaban, now on the run, it was too much for the young man to handle. Long had he waited, to receive his first mission, yet finally when he did, he didn't have the guts to go through with it. This really got to the Slytherin, all those years of training and yet he failed to kill Dumbledore, yet he was quite grateful that his mentor was by his side to finish the job. A month had passed, Draco had been staying under Snape's care as his mother stayed at the Manor, Draco was under strict orders not to go near the Manor just yet until he was sure the Ministry had finished their search. The boy grew bored at times, heading outside to wander about, writing and receiving owls from Crabbe and Goyle, a few boxes of chocolate along with a letter here and there from his mother. Though he was no where near home, he was still spoiled rotten when able to be.

This evening, Draco had been outside in the back of Snape's home, sitting beneath a large oak tree, his eyes averted to the pitch black sky, the twinkling stars and the rays of the moonlight causing his silver hues to sparkle as the content look was upon his face. He mostly spent his evenings out there until it was time for supper. Slowly his attention was averted to the sound of a back door opening

"Malfoy" spoke Snape in a cold monotoned voice, his cold black eyes settled straight upon the boy who was looking to him with curiosity.

"Yes, Snape?" Draco arose to his feet, dusting off his black jeans as he turned heading up to his mentor. Snape reached into his robe and pulled out a letter handing it to the boy.

Draco quirked a brow taking the letter, slowly breaking the seal he looked down at it, his eyes began to scan the letter as he read it silently. Soon after finishing his eyes lifted to his mentor

"He wants to see me ... tonight at the Lair. What if .... what he knows I didn't kill Dumbledore?" worry was now in the boy's eyes as he stared to his mentor a plea in his eyes, screaming for help, advice anything of the sort.

Snape could only look to his apprentice and sigh, reaching out, he placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder "Just relax my boy, just as long as you keep your mind clear of it, he can not read any of your thoughts. Just remember what your aunt taught you."

Draco nodded his head and stepped around his mentor, heading into the house, Bellatrix Lestrange had taught him Occlumency, he had forgotten about that. Making his way into one of the spare rooms he had been staying in, Draco moved to the nightstand and took up his wand, slipping it into his back pant pocket he took up his traveling cloak and glanced to Snape who stood in the door way.

"Best hurry my Boy, you know how he gets when you keep him waiting"

Draco heard Snape's words and nodded his head. Slipping on the cloak he headed out of the spare room, heading for the back, the blond drew his wand and with a wave he apparated. It wasn't long until he appeared at the gates of the Dark Lord's Lair. Standing there his eyes took in the large darkened stone building, it was uncanny at how much it resembled an old ancient temple. As the moon hung high in the now clouded sky, fog had appeared below, the place was down right eerie it seemed as dead as graveyard. Draco pushed opened the iron gates and stepped through, heading down the walkway the dry leaves crunched beneath his shoes. As he ventured on further, his eyes made out two figures in the distance, as he grew closer, he noticed that it was Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Stopping a few feet short of them, he gave a nod, the two older men took a step aside to allow the blond access into the lair. Placing a pale white hand against the handle he didn't even have to push that was all it took for the door to open, releasing the handle, Draco made his way into the lair. It was quite comforting, but better than he had seen it in the past. It was probably Parkinson's doing, that girl always had a knack for making things come out better with a bit of magic. Walking down the velvet black carpet, Draco headed down to the end of the hallway, Candles lighting the hallway with brilliant green flames. The blond could only chuckle to this, shaking his head he sighed, once reaching the end of the corridor he stepped to the left into a dimmer room, it's only source of light a small candle sitting upon a table.

"Ah, You've made it Malfoy" spoke a cold rasp of a voice, which would send chills down anyone's spine, though on a blond who was quite used to it, it didn't phase him much.

"Yes My lord" spoke Draco as he walked up to the large golden throne like chair that Voldemort sat in. Getting on his knees, Draco bowed to him "I have come on you orders, how may I serve you My lord?" lifting his gray hues he stared up at Voldemort who sat there gazing to the boy as he stood up.

"Your mother--"

Hearing this Draco's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat as he breath was caught in his throat "w-what about her My lord? Is she alright?" worry was apparent in his voice as he waited for a reply.

Voldemort raised his hand "Yes, yes, she is alright. Now let me finish." Draco nodded and shut his mouth, stood there, waiting to hear the rest of what his Master was going to tell him. "I had her here and spoke with her, she has managed to get you back into Hogwarts"

Hearing this Draco's jaw dropped "I.. beg your pardon my lord? I'm.. going back to that wretched place? Why on bloody earth for?"

Voldemort could see the annoyance in Draco's eyes as he sighed to himself "You've managed to Kill Dumbledore, you've earned your mark, but I need you to be a spy for me, go back to school and keep an eye on Harry Potter"

Draco stood there, taking in all that his master was telling him, slowly nodding his head he sighed "Yes My lord, as you wish, I will return to school and become a"

"Absolutely not!" came the voice Snape "My lord, it would be murder to send this boy back to Hogwarts, he barely was able to get through with the last task, how do you expect this one to be any different? How would he even get near Potter long enough to spy on him? They aren't the best of friends My lord"

Voldemort was taken back and slightly surprised to notice that Snape had been near listening to the entire conversation "Severus, I have complete faith in Narcissa I'm sure she has done her job."

Draco slowly arose to his feet "How will... I be able to spy on Potter my lord?" he asked now with a curious look upon his face.

"You will see in time my boy. Now go off and return the Manor, I expect monthly checks by you"

Draco nodded and bowed to them, "Thank you"

Turning Draco headed out of the room, exiting the Lair he apparated to the Manor. Once appearing at the front gates, he took in the Manor and inhaled deeply through his nostrils, exhaling slowly through his mouth a content smile formed upon his lips, he was home. Walking up the walkway, he moved to the door and slowly opened it, making his way into the Manor a popped was heard followed by a squeak of his mother's house elf.

"Mistress Malfoy!! Young Malfoy is home!"

Upon hearing this, Draco heard rapid footsteps, soon the beautiful appearance of his mother was seen, Narcissa ran to her son, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Draco! My baby is home... thank Merlin you're safe" pulling away she smiled to her son with tears in her eyes "My Draco"

Seeing the tears in her eyes caused Draco to smile as he reached out wiping them away. "No need to cry Mum, I'm alright"

Narcissa smiled and hugged her son once more "the moment I heard you were coming home, I was so glad, I was worried about you, and how Severus was caring for you, did he feed you well?"

Hearing all that his mother was saying all Draco could do was laugh and embrace his dear mother closely. "Yes, yes I was fine Mum. Though I am a bit tired. Long day today, I'll skip dinner. I'll see you in the morning" placing a kiss upon his mother's cheek, Draco gave her one final hug before venturing upstairs to his bedroom to rest for the night, for he knew it would be a very busy day the following morning.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	2. Chapter 2

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter Two: The Encounter

Date: July 10, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As the moon slowly cascaded down the horizon, the sun slowly made it's appearance on the other end, shining it's bright rays of warmth the world. It was rather early for the sun that morning, at least that's what it felt like to the blond. Laying there in bed, Draco slowly slipped off the covers as he laid there upon his back the sun giving warmth to his bare chest, his eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the brightness of the room. A groan of discomfort came from his parted lips as he sat up, his muscles stiff, slowly bringing his legs over the side of the bed, the blond pushed himself to his feet and finally had his first morning stretch. A yawn escaped his lips as he adjusted his black silk pajama pants, stepping off the rug near his bed he stepped onto the cold wooden floor which gave him a chill as he ventured to the glass doors of his balcony.

Grabbing a hold of the golden handles he pulled the doors open and ventured out onto his balcony, leaning against the concrete ledge his gaze lowered to his mother sitting in the garden, tending to her flowers and other plants. She was radiant, her long blond locks shining in the light, her face glowing beautifully with the rays of the sun, it brought a smile to Draco's face to see his mother so content. After a few moments he was shocked to see her glance up at him and wave, laughing lightly the blond returned the wave and turned heading off back into his bedroom. By that time he noticed that bed was made and a pair of clean clothes were set out for him.

Draco headed off into his large marble tiled bathroom, moving to the shower he adjusted the water and allowed it heat up. Slipping out of his pajama pants and boxers he grabbed the bundle and tossed them into a dirty clothes hamper. Stepping into the shower, as the water hit his flesh a hiss escaped his lips as the water was still adjusting, as it began to warm up a sigh of relief was heard. Allowing the water to flatten his bed hair, and cascade down his body, Draco placed a hand on the wall of the shower and leaned against it, leaning his body further underneath the water. The warm water causing his muscles to relax, grabbing the shampoo he began to lather up.

As soon as his shower was over and done with, Draco was out, with a towel around his waist as he stood before the mirror, combing his hair and getting ready for the day. After getting ready the blond headed out to his bedroom and dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him. His attire consisted of a pair of black jeans with a black cotton t-shirt and black boots. Giving himself one last check in the mirror, he gave his hair one last fix before he was satisfied. Feeling a tad hungry, Draco grabbed his wand and traveling cloak, heading out of his bedroom he made his way down through the kitchen to the dining room. There sitting at the table was Narcissa sipping her morning tea her gardening hat laying on the empty space beside her, the usual spot where Lucius used to sit. Draco smiled to her and moved over, placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"Good Morning Mum" he smiled as he took a seat in his usual spot as he did one of the house elves popped in and carried a plate for Draco filled with his favorite items and a goblet of pumpkin juice. After placing it before him, she bowed and popped out. Draco smiled and picked up his utensils beginning to chow down.

"A letter from the Head Mistress at Hogwarts came in today" spoke Narcissa as she lifted her gardening hat, taking up the envelope and handing it to her son.

Draco blinked, swallowed what food he had in his mouth, taking a drink of the juice he cleaned off with a napkin and took the envelope from his mother, opening it he began to scan through it "What exactly did the Dark Lord have you say or do?" he finally asked while closing the envelope and resuming his eating.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea "Well, let's just say that I have my way of sorting things out my son. What does the letter say?"

"I'm going to be a Prefect or something along those lines, I was already a Prefect my fifth year, now I'm going to be one my seventh year? It doesn't make sense" he scoffed while taking a bite of a strip of bacon "It says I'll be having a large role to do in the school." seeing the annoyed look upon her boys face caused her to smile.

"You're going to be Head Boy" she finally came out with the truth which got the blond to cough and hit his chest to stop him from choking on some food "I'm sorry... what? ... how in bloody hell and am I going to be Head Boy? I almost killed their bloody Head Master and yet I'm Head Boy?"

Narcissa sighed "That was the only way I could get you back into Hogwarts, Draco."

"It doesn't make any blasted sense, Mum. How was that the only way? I won't be able to communicate with the Dark Lord" he grumbled. "Unless I have Crabbe or Goyle rely the message. Those two knuckle heads can even find their way to the common room they're so dumb"

A sigh left Narcissa's lips after she finished off her tea "I'm sorry my son, those were the arrangements. You must go through with them if you wish to keep the Dark Lord content" arising to her feet Narcissa grabbed her gardening hat, slipping it on she moved close to Draco and placed a kiss upon his cheek "Have a good time Diagon Alley. The list of your items are near the door" without another word she headed out.

Draco sat there finishing off his breakfast before getting up, leaving his plate there he grabbed his traveling cloak, taking one last drink of juice before slipping on the cloak and heading for the front door. Grabbing the list as he exited he pocketed it beside his bag of galleons in his traveling cloak. Taking out his wand with a swish he apparated to Nocturne Alley. Passing through, shoving a few peasants aside the blond made his way to Diagon, upon coming out from the lower level of Nocturne Alley, his silver hues began to scan all that was before him. Many students noticing him off the bat, but then again who wouldn't? With his platinum blond locks. Ignoring the whispers and stares Draco headed off to the robe shop, which was the first thing he had to do, was get fitted for robes. It didn't take long considering upon his arrival he was put ahead of most of the lower class people.

As three hours passed, Draco had gotten all that he needed on the list, having sent the items home with a wave of his wand, he decided to take a breather before heading home. Making his way to 'Three Broom Sticks' he pushed the doors open, upon doing so he heard a yelp followed by a thud. Glancing down all he could see what a mop of brown bushy hair.

A snarl formed upon his lips as he realized who it was as she stood up to dust off "Watch where you're going, filthy mudblood" he hissed to her.

Hearing the rude insult, Hermione's dark brown hues narrowed into a glare "You're one to talk, Ferret" in an instant her eyes went from narrow to wide as she gasped and groaned upon being slammed against the wall by her throat.

Draco glared to her, fixing his robes "Best keep your mouth shut mudblood, if you know what's good for you" turning he headed off to find a seat, though his keen sense of hearing he heard her moving rather quickly, turning around he grabbed her wand and yanked it from her grasp "Magic out of school. A big No no for a little girl like you, here be a good mudblood and fetch" throwing the wand across the room he walked off like nothing happened causing Hermione to go retrieve it.

Those who had witnessed the scene, some shook their heads, others whispered comments to the ones next to them. Draco didn't mind at all, it didn't matter to him what they thought, he was above them all, at least that's what he was raised to believe. Ordering a butterbeer, as the large frosty glass was placed in front of him, Draco took hold of the handle and sat back, enjoying his drink. A few fellow Slytherins had witnessed the scene, moving over to his table they joined him and shared a good laugh. It wasn't long until Draco grew bored of his company, he had to admit though some of those girls had seemed to bloom into quite attractive women over the summer break in his opinion which made him begin to think on how he could have his way with them during school. As the girls left and bid their goodbyes to Draco with pecks on the cheek a few on the lips, they headed off. Draco sat there finishing off his third butterbeer, the entire time the happy go lucky Gryffindor Trio were sitting a few tables away, whispering about how he was there when he was supposed to be in hiding, right away knowing that something was up.

Hermione sat there at the table, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice "I don't understand it, how can he be back? It was his fault that so many were killed and injured."

Ron snarled "You know the Malfoys, never playing fair, always getting their way with money"

"Yes but Lucius is in Azkaban, I don't think Narcissa is a Death Eater is she?" spoke Hermione while setting her glass down.

"I don't know Hermione" chimed in Harry "She is from a full Death Eater family, she even married into a Death Eater family"

Ron could see the situation was eating away at the brunette and decided to change the subject "We got your owl earlier this week, are you excited you got to be Head Girl?"

Harry could only laugh "I'm not surprised, considering she was the first for everything, passing all of the classes up to this point."

Hermione could only smile to her friends, "I do try, well, lets not worry about the ferret and enjoy our time" raising her glass she proposed a toast and finished off the last of her drink.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	3. Chapter 3

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter Three: First Day Of Hell

Date: July 10, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

September first seemed to roll around a lot quicker than Draco expected, he was enjoying his time at home, spending afternoons in the garden, having talks with his mother. He enjoyed home, though his favorite spot was the library, his own personal library so he wouldn't have to deal with his father when he was younger. This early morning, Narcissa was rushing about the house, the house elves helping as much as they could to get all of Draco's items in check, the blond really didn't seem to care, he sat in his large leather arm chair beside his fireplace, enjoying a new potions books he had purchased the day he went to Diagon Alley. Through all the summers of his training in the Dark Lord's Lair, Draco had gained quite a bit of skill, his expertise was potions, especially considering who his mentor for all those years was. Draco sat there, sipping his tea but was startled as the library doors swung open.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" lifting his gaze upon hearing his name called he winced to see his mother with an enraged look upon her face "You have to be at the Platform within the hour! You're sitting here reading a blasted book. I think not, get up and get ready."

Sighing to himself Draco pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned off the spilled tea on his book before arising to his feet and shutting it "Very well Mum, I will get ready, just please don't yell anymore" moving over to his mother he cupped her cheek and leaned in placing a kiss upon her forehead "I don't want you treating me as you do Father. I'm not like him"

Narcissa smiled softly and reached up taking her son's hand within hers "I'm sorry My Draco, I've been under a lot of stress today, with you returning to school and all. I won't be able to spend time with you. It bothers me"

Hearing this come from his mother, Draco frowned, without a word, he wrapped his free arm, around his mother's small frame and pulled her into a hug "I'll write you letters whenever I can, I'll come visit during the Holidays." Narcissa smiled as her son spoke those words, giving a nod she placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and pulled from his grasp to allow him to get ready.

Draco walked around his mother and headed off to his bedroom, seeing that a good amount of his items were gone he chuckled "Always like them to do this each year" every year the house elves had a tendency of packing up a lot of his things, even ones that weren't useful to him at school. Since he was already dressed, all he needed to do was slip into his shoes and grab one of the fresh new Slytherin Robes that had come in earlier that week. Seeing that one was left out for him, Draco moved over to his bed and took it up, Slipping it on over his attire he grabbed his wand off the nightstand, tapping his new potions book, it was sent into one of his trunks.

Once he was ready, Draco headed out of his bedroom and downstairs to the front door where his mother stood, looking elegant as ever in her fashionable ocean blue robe that was imported from Paris France. Smiling he moved over to her and took her hand, leading her outside he grabbed his wand and apparated them to the train station. Soon after, Draco appeared on the platform with his mother at his side, the luggage moving on its own with a spell granted from his mother.

"Alright Draco, now, be on your best behavior." seeing a smirk upon her son's face she frowned "Draco, please. Just the mission, nothing more" she whispered close to her son's ear "I can't afford both my men in Azkaban, please be on your best behavior I don't want to lose you too" seeing the sadness in his mother's eyes, Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Worry not, I will try my best" placing a kiss upon her cheek, Draco pulled away and smiled "I'll write when I can. I hope to receive letters from you as well" receiving a nod, Draco smiled and waved before turning around, seeing that his luggage was already being put on the train.

As he walked through the crowded area, many gasps and whispers were heard such as, 'Look at him', 'What's he doing here?', 'Blasted Slytherin'. Hearing all these remarks put a smirk on the blond's face as he chuckled, moving to the train he ran into Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to have been waiting for him, moving over to them he smirked.

"Good to see you two here." he chuckled.  
Crabbe just stared to him in shock while Goyle simply smiled "My father said he saw you at the Lair, and now you're here. It must be good" Draco could only nod.

"Yes it was, I'll tell you all inside, come, let's board so we can talk in private" walking around them Draco stepped onto the train, glancing back he saw his mother and smiled to her giving one last wave as he ventured on inside.

Finding that Parkinson had already reserved a place for them, he slid open the door and stepped inside, seeing that she wasn't there he quirked a brow, Crabbe smiled and turned pointing out that Parkinson was working the corridors getting students settled in, seeing this the blond could only laugh. She had been given the 'privilege' of being Prefect for the third time since their fifth year. Once all three were in, Draco took a seat down with Crabbe and Goyle sitting opposite of him, the two boys staring to their friend who had seemed to mature over the summer, being with Snape and then coming home and having to the be the man of the house did take it's toll on the blond Slytherin. Noticing their looks, and the silence in the room a sigh escaped Draco's lips as he sat back with his arms behind his head closing his eyes.

"Well?" asked Crabbe in suspense.

The blond opened one eyes and stared to his friends before opening them both "Well what?"

"Your Mission" whispered both in unison.

Draco chuckled "It's quite simple really. All I have to do is be a spy and follow Potter's every move"

Crabbe sat there and quirked a brow "How are you going to manage that? You both hate each other."

"Thank you for putting that bluntly Crabbe. I'm not exactly sure on how I'm going to do it, but I know it will be obvious once I get to Hogwarts." removing his robe the blond hung it up and laid back against the seat leaving the two in silence as he slept.

As hours passed and the sky grew dark it wasn't long until Draco was awakened by the feel of fingers running through his hair, slowly opening his eyes he gazed up in Pansy's eyes and smiled.

"Good, you're awake. We'll be arriving soon" she spoke in a whisper, placing her lips against his in a tender kiss.

Draco smiled against the kiss and leaned in returning it, slowly sitting up he turned to her and was taken back as she lunged for him, catching his lips in a fiery kiss. Returning it as best he could, Draco reached up, placing his hands upon her shoulders pushing her back, seeing the lustful look in her eye he could only smirk. Glancing to Crabbe a Goyle he noticed they were still knocked out. Chuckling he pushed her down to sit as he got up and grabbed his robe slipping it on. Seeing the disappointed look on Parkinson's face he smirked.

"In time my Parkinson. We will be together as we were last summer. Worry not. I just need to get things in order"

Fastening his robe, he opened the compartment door and glanced out to see the Prefects moving about to get things ready as the train was to stop. Soon he was shoved aside as Parkinson made her way through, realizing she was upset, Draco simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped back into the compartment, sliding the door shut.

"She was pretty mad, what happened?" asked Crabbe as he was up and putting on his robe.

"It was nothing"

"Didn't seem like nothing Draco, you're all she's been talking about." spoke Goyle as he reached for his robe.

The blond Slytherin, merely shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the compartment, making his way down the crowded corridor it wasn't long until he and his friends were off the train and on a carriage towards the castle. Sitting there he stared to some of the Slytherin females who had joined him at 'Three Broom Sticks' one sitting beside him, resting against him as she ran her fingers along his inner thigh, this got the blond to flush at her actions, feeling her kiss and bite at his neck.

"Not here, Later." he whispered to her, removing her hand from groin. The girl gave a pout and sat there, but in an instant she screamed as she grabbed and thrown aside with Pansy now sitting in her spot, taking Draco's arm as she rested against him.

Draco saw this and smirked "Well, well. Seems like you've taken control" seeing she was still a tad upset he sighed.

"Shove off Malfoy" she spat out bluntly before closing her eyes, taking in the scent of his cologne.

The entire ride to the castle was long, dragged out, quite and rather boring. As they arrived to the castle, Draco was the first off the carriage, taking Pansy by the hips he helped her down then walked to her leaving her with the other Prefects so she could do her job. Waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, Draco walked with them into the castle, passing by several students he paused upon hearing his name called several times.

"Mr. Malfoy!" came the voice of Head Mistress McGonagall, after she noticed that Draco was venturing to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco stopped in his track, slowly averting his gaze to the elder woman "Yes, Head Mistress?" he asked in a somewhat polite tone.

McGonagall stopped as she neared him "I will show you to your new headquarters you may catch up with Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle at Supper. Now come along please." stepping ahead she walked off with Draco scoffing in silence before following her.

As he followed her up to a large portrait of what seemed to be a classy elder woman in the portrait he stopped along side Mcgonagall and waited. The Head Mistress stood there smiling to the woman.

"Lion's Fire" were the words that escaped her mouth.

Receiving a nod from the woman in the portrait as it swung open, the Head Mistress stepped through as she turned to Draco. "Wait here Mr. Malfoy"

As the portrait swung closed, Draco stood there, leaning against the wall as he waited with a sigh. McGonagall walked off into the bedroom to the left, knocking upon the door it was soon opened, seeing Hermione, McGonagall could only smile.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable already Miss Granger. How lovely. Your Head of House companion has arrived, I've been meaning to speak with you about that"

Hermione could see the nervousness upon her face and nodded her head "Yes of Course Professor, please. Come on in" stepping aside she allowed McGonagall to entered the room before shutting it and making to over to her desk taking a seat.

"Your Head of House Companion is ... Draco Malfoy"

Hearing this words escaped McGonagall's lips, Hermione's eyes widened "You can't be serious Professor, Draco? ... what has he done to deserve the Head of House Spot?"

McGonagall could only stare to the young girl before coming out with the truth "Narcissa Malfoy came to Hogwarts and spoke with me, Draco has changed for the better" hearing this Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh before quieting down to allow McGonagall to finish "I'm not sure if that is true, but I have a deliberate reason on putting him here." Hermione only nodded and stayed silent, continuing to listen "I want you to keep an eye on him, if anything goes wrong, or you suspect something, let me know immediately."

Hermione nodded and slowly sighed "I understand Professor, I will do as you ask."

McGonagall smiled "I knew I could count on you Miss Granger. Now please, there may be rude remarks since I haven't told him you're his Head of House Companion yet. But please, just ignore all he says"

Hermione sighed to herself and nodded her head. "Yes Professor you have my word."

Slowly exiting the room, McGonagall headed out and opened the Portrait door "You may come in Mr. Malfoy"

As the portrait swung open, by that time Draco was already sitting upon the floor with a bored expression upon his face. Draco turned his attention to McGonagall /*About Bloody Time*/ he thought to himself while heading through the portrait hole and stepping into the common room. His eyes took in all that was around him, it was a comforting feeling he got from the room, a smile formed upon his lips as he stood there glancing about, though as his eyes fell upon a bushy haired brunette a snarl immediately formed upon his lips.

"Oh great... I'm sharing the common room with you?" receiving a glare from Hermione he smirked, knowing he could easily push her buttons.

McGonagall sighed "Please Mister Malfoy, you are both in the seventh year, all that has happened in the past, leave it in the past. Today is a new day. Let us start over.. well I shall leave you two to settle in" without another word she turned and left.

Draco stood there, eying Hermione closely as he moved to the arm chair on the opposite side of the fireplace and took a seat, his eyes widened as he realized that fabric of the chair began to turn a dark emerald shade of green, he could only guess it was a spell put upon the furniture.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't want any trouble coming from you. This is our last year I want to--"

"Save it mudblood. You're just wasting your breath."

Her anger build up rather quickly, grabbing her wand she glared "Stupefy!"

Having figured she was going to cast a spell now that they were in school, Draco grabbed his wand and quickly deflected it, sending the ray into the fireplace causing the flames to burst for a moment before returning to normal. Draco arose to his feet with his wand at the ready.

"Do something Stupid like that again mudblood I won't hold back in hurting you. I can take you down with one simple incantation. Now back off" he hissed with a glare, turning he headed off to his bedroom door, opening it and going in before closing the door behind him. Once in his room, he noticed the bed was a lot like the one he had at home with he knew would bring some comfort. Removing his Slytherin Robe, Draco moved over to his trunk and opened it, beginning to fix up the room to his liking with what the elves had taken from his own room.

Hermione stood there glaring, watching him disappear, making it to her room she slammed her bedroom door shut "How does McGonagall think I can deal with this?! That stupid Prat! Always calling me names and threatening me!" kicking her door a scream of anger erupted from her throat as she rushed to her bed and laid down hugging onto a pillow. "I hate him!" she mumbled into her pillow.

Having heard the scream all Draco could do was smile to this, though it seemed like hell at first, torturing her emotionally would give him a good laugh. Perhaps it wasn't going to be a year full of hell after all.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	4. Chapter 4

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter Four: Quarrel

Date: July 10, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As Dinner was over and done with, Draco walked with the trio of his friends, the group heading to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon entering the common room, hush came over it as eyes fell upon the Slytherin with platinum blond hair, a few gasped others cheered. Draco simply stood there, his eyes upon the Slytherins as he chuckled.

"No need, I did nothing special" he spoke after the commotion died down.

Pansy smirked "Nothing special? Come on, show us 'it' we're dieing to see it."

Draco glanced about and reached down placing a hand upon his left forearm, gripping the sleeve of his robe, he pulled it back to reveal the Dark Mark that was given to him by Voldemort after returning to the Lair, after the death of Dumbledore. Many gasped, others just stayed silent.

"So it is true" spoke a fifth year Slytherin. "That means you're the youngest Death Eater to receive his mark. That's a life's achievement Draco. My father didn't get his until three years after graduating from Hogwarts."

Pansy scoffed "Well your father didn't kill the Head Master. Draco did, he truly earned his Mark when that Unforgivable Curse left his mouth"

Hearing those words, Draco felt like a fake, pulling down the sleeve he sighed. "Enough about this. I don't want to hear about that task any longer." the ones who were close nodded and headed off on their way. "Now you three" he spoke to his friends who turned their attention to him. "I've hit a snag in my task. Though I think it was there intentionally but I'm not quite sure" moving to the couch he sat down with Parkinson taking a seat beside him, Crabbe and Goyle across from them.

"What snag have you hit?" asked Crabbe with curiosity upon his face.

"My Head of House Companion is none other than that Filthy mudblood, Granger"

"I'm not surprised, always kissing up to the Professors" spat Pansy in anger "That should have been us" he spoke while hugging onto the blond's arm.

Draco glanced to her and smirked "You being Head Girl? That would never happen, probably a dream of yours Parkinson. You never take classes seriously, and you're always doing lousy in them except for Charms class"

Hearing his insult Pansy punched him in the side and got up, storming off. Upon receiving the punch, the blond winced some before shrugging his shoulders. He insulted her a lot, she should have gotten used to it by now, looking across to his friends all they could do was shake their heads.

"Honestly Draco, you're treating her worse than you treat us. What gives?" asked Crabbe, shifting for comfort in his seat.

Draco sat back and sighed "I don't know, I don't really bloody care either. She's been hanging on me like a monkey from a tree all the time, since I saw her today."

Goyle stared to his friend "She's been talking about you since your intimate night at the Lair after training. She gave herself to you, it seems as if you just grabbed it and through it out the window once you were done with her" Draco sat there, the words that his friends were saying was going in one ear and out the other.

Having spotted a very attractive auburn haired Slytherin from across the room, he was slowly snapped back to their attention as Crabbe cleared his throat "What were you saying?" asked Draco who seemed to be oblivious to all that they had said previously.

"Draco, do you even care about Pansy?" came the voice of Goyle who had gotten up and moved around the couch, ready to smack him with his wand if Draco hadn't given them attention.

Draco sat there and shook his head "No I don't. Well in a sense I do. I care for her as a fellow Death Eater, though nothing more. That night between her and I was nothing at all to me. Just a lustful experience" glancing about he sighed to himself "I best be on my way. I have things..." he glanced towards the auburn haired Slytherin as she headed for the exit of the Common Room "To attend to" getting to his feet he followed after her leaving his friends sitting there in shock.

As Draco headed out into the dungeon corridor he headed over to the Auburn haired beauty and slipped an arm around her shoulder, leading up to the main floor of the castle "I haven't seen you here lately, or maybe you're one of those beauty's that have sprouted over the summer." receiving a giggle from the girl he smirked.

"Draco Malfoy!" came the voice of McGonagall, Draco stopped in his tracks as did the girl. "It's after hours, why are you and this girl out at this hour?"

Draco sighed and took his arm away from the girl's shoulders, she bit her lower lip and turned heading into the common room quickly. Draco stood there staring to the Professor.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked curiously.

"I went to see how you and Miss Granger were doing, situated in the Head of House common room. When I arrived she was the only one there, and told me that you hadn't been there since before Supper. I expect you to follow the Rules, Mister Malfoy. After all, being Head of House, you are to set good examples for the younger house mates, not go lolly gaging around. Now please head to your Common Room immediately." Standing there she waited.

Draco stood there for a few moments staring to her, it angered him that she interrupted his night cap of fun with his new toy. Sighing to himself he glanced to her "My apologies Professor McGonagall" without another word, he walked around her and headed off towards the Head of House Common Room. /*how dare she interrupt my fun. I hate this bloody school*/ he thought to himself as he balled his hand into a fist.

Making his way up to the portrait, the elderly woman was fast asleep in the portrait "Wake Up" he hissed angrily, as the portrait woman opened her eyes Draco snarled and gave the password, as the portrait swung open, Draco headed on in, the first one he saw was Hermione. Sitting there she lifted up her head from her advanced charms book, seeing he was in a rather pissed off mood. She closed her book and got up heading off to her room, to avoid confrontation. Though she didn't seem to be quick enough.

"Good you're leaving, the air will smell less foul once you're gone" he hissed.

Hermione stopped and glanced over her shoulder and glared "You're one to talk, it smelled fine until you came along" sniffing the air she made a face "Smells like a mangy Ferret if you ask me" after those words escaped her lips she gasped and quickly ducked as a beam hit her bedroom door.

Standing up straight she stared to him, she didn't hear an incantation from him, was it possible that he knew how to use magic with his mind, was he that skilled? Draco stood there glaring to her, lowering his wand from the position it was in as he had sent the mental incantation her way.

"You don't want to mess with me Granger, I'll hex you to the bloody wall if you say something like that again" he snarled before heading off to his room.

Hermione stood there, her eyes burning with anger, having her wand in her hand she reacted quickly "Expelliarmus!" though the blond was too quick for her and quickly twirled around deflecting it.

"There isn't a spell, hex, or charm you can do that I can't deflect, mudblood. So you're wasting your time and your energy" he spoke with a sneer.

"If you would learn to be more polite we wouldn't be in this predicament, Malfoy"

Draco smirked "Me? Be nice to a mudblood like yourself? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Granger. The day I'm nice to you is the day that the bloody Head Master rises up from the grave. We both know that's never going to happen" Seeing the hurt look upon her face, he could see he struck a nerve.

Hermione gripped her wand firmly and began to send, charms, spells, hexes, and more all flying towards the blond right after the other as anger fueled her blood to a boiling point. She had it with his remarks and speaking so poorly of Dumbledore was the last straw. Seeing and hearing the on coming attacks he quickly deflected them, sending a few of his own creation her way. The two continued their battle, beams and rays of light flying every which way, smashing into glass artifacts, bouncing off the walls, it was like fifth year battle all over again, this time it was just between the Lion and the Snake. The two were quite occupied with their spell casting that they hadn't noticed Professor McGonagall enter the room, when they finally did notice, it was because they were no longer able to cast spells. The two lowered their wands and turned their attention to McGonagall to see the ever so angered look upon her face.

"Detention!" was the first words out of her mouth as she stared to the two "For both of you, for the rest of the month. I expected this from Mister Malfoy, but you Miss Granger? I'm appalled that you would do such a thing. Do you realize how long it will take the elves get things in order because of your little fiasco. Quite some time!"

As she spoke, scolding them, Hermione was on the verge of tears, never having been in so much trouble in her life. It was all that damned Ferret's fault. He started with the name calling, why did she have to get in trouble for his damned actions? It wasn't fair, lifting her gaze she looked to the blond to see that all of McGonagall's words weren't even phasing him, it seemed he wasn't even taking into consideration all that they had done. No wonder no one from the other houses liked him, he was the typical Slytherin.

"You two get rest, tomorrow is your first day of classes. Once they are all finished with, I expect you both to be in my office." without another word she turned and exited the room.

Draco stood there for a few moments longer before turning and venturing into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Though Hermione stood there looking about, her heart going out to the elves that were going to have to clean up the mess they had done. Moving over to a broken picture frame with a wave of her wand she fixed it back up, realizing that the spell that McGonagall had cast was taken off, she went to work at fixing things the best she could, before turning in to her room to rest for the night.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
A/N: Please Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 5: Twist in the Task

Date: November 18, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The night seemed to pass by a lot quicker than expected, as morning came, the sun shining through the windows, bringing warmth and light into the room. There he laid, upon his satin emerald sheets, velvet emerald blanket, a pair of dark emerald sleeping pants. As he lay there, the sun cascaded along his body, giving unneeded warmth which immediately got the blonde haired Slytherin to snarl before turning over on his side, not ready to bid good morning to the day. Though after a few moments of lying there, the warmth grew too much for him as his silver hues slowly opened, blinking his eyes, he allowed his blurred vision to clear as he slowly pushed the blankets off, sitting up. Running his fingers through his hair, a yawn escaped his lips as his gaze wandered about the room. A groan emitted from his throat as he pushed himself to his feet, heading off to get ready.

First day of classes wasn't a real joy for him; he never liked school, his only favorite class being potions throughout his entire year of Wizarding School. After showering and dressing in the proper school attire, he slipped into his robes, tucking his wand into one of the pockets as he moved to the mirror, his hair normally slicked back. After getting a good check of his appearance in the mirror he snatched up his book bag from the chair at his desk and headed for the door.

Opening it and heading out his eyes glanced about, the common room seemed perfect, everything in place just as it was before the quarrel. Not wanting to run into the Gryffindor, Draco headed straight for the portrait hole but stopped as he heard a creak of the other door opening. Standing there he glanced to her, her long curled hair, soft mahogany eyes, was it the lighting that made her look somewhat decent this morning? He wasn't certain; all he knew was that she looked somewhat presentable rather than her normal appearance with her busy untamed hair.

"What are you looking at ferret?" came her voice in a sour tone as she stared to him.

Realizing that he had been staring too much his silver hues widened for a split moment before a smirk formed upon his lips "Don't feel flattered, Mudblood. I was checking to see if you looked any more hideous this morning than you did last night." Receiving a glare from her, he was satisfied yet continued on "It seems that you have outdone yourself, you look even more hideous than before. Great Job" with a snicker he pushed the portrait and made his way out.

Heading down the hallway, the blonde took deep sigh of relief; it was great to be back, picking on the weaker ones. As he walked his ears picked up on rapid footsteps within moments a breeze came his way as Hermione pushed herself passed him heading down the stairs to meet her friends at the Great Hall. Draco however took his time, he wasn't one to eat breakfast, making his way down the steps to the first floor, his silver eyes fell upon tweedle dum and tweedle dee. As usual there they stood, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for the blonde.

Heading down to meet them he heard one speak "Pansy has been looking for you, Draco" spoke Gregory Goyle.

Hearing this Draco slowly quirked a brow, what could the raven haired Slytherin want? A sigh escaped his lips as he nodded, the duo pointed for the Great Hall, Draco made his way around them and walked to the Great Hall, upon entering the large Great Hall, his eyes fell upon the four tables, the students sitting and eating. It wasn't as full as it normally would be during supper time, which of course made their conversation to be even less private. The blonde's eyes averted to the Slytherin table as they fell upon Pansy Parkinson who was sitting there with her group of female friends eating and chatting, laughing at the other house mates who looked ridiculous and just about anything they could throw at them. A sigh escaped his lips as he headed down the steps making his way to the table, the girls glanced to the blonde and brought Pansy's attention to him.

"It's about time you woke up, Draco" she spoke with tone.

Draco immediately picked up a bit of annoyance in the tone of her voice and sighed to himself, reaching up he slowly rubbed his temples before shaking his head "What happened now? What do you need?"

"Well" before she could continue he stopped her by raising a hand to silence her.

"We'll speak in private. Come on" taking her by the hand he arose to his feet and headed on out of the Great Hall, heading straight for the Slytherin Common Room.

As the two walked, Pansy smiled at this moment alone with him and slipped her arms around him hugging onto him as they walked, Draco immediately grew uncomfortable and pulled his arm away.

"Get off me" he spat at her with a snarl upon his lips.

With his sudden turn down of her affection, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she stared to him with a fiery anger. His constant pushing her away was getting her to be quite angry with him, she was at the breaking point but held out, and she figured that he would soften up. Or at least hoped he would. As the two descended down the steps, heading for the Slytherin common room they headed on in and took a seat.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?" his voice came bluntly with a hint of boredom.

The raven haired Slytherin had just about had it with his damned attitude. "Draco Malfoy" came her voice in a cold hiss "If you're not going to be cooperative then I'll just have to let the Dark Lord know of your absent behavior" hearing this caused the blonde to let out a hearty 'ha'.

"Like that will ever happen, we both know Parkinson that as of this moment. I am the Dark Lord's right hand man." He spoke confidently, his ego being larger than the whole room he had no problem at all what so ever and was quite sure of his position of power.

The two glared daggers for a few moments of silence after beginning to speak about what Pansy had really wanted the blonde there for. It turns out that the dark lord was brewing up something different, though he was given a task previously, the dark lord wished to add onto it. It was peculiar however that he would let Pansy know and not him first. This got the blonde to think of his position all over again. Was he being replaced?

A sigh escaped his lips as he arose to his feet "You're certain of this? It can't be right, I was told to keep an eye on Potter how is that now I have to make friends and be close to his kind? Parkinson this mission is near impossible. They bloody hate me!" the stress was getting to the blonde, it was apparent upon his facial features.

Pansy just stood there, a cold gaze upon her lips as a smirk formed; the male was cracking, just as he was when his last task was given to him. Though of course this one was going to prove to be much harder than he would have expected, though he was certain he would able to pull it off. But how? It was too much to think about; the blonde Slytherin needed some air, heading out of the Slytherin common room he headed up to the first floor of the castle, meeting up with the Slytherin duo he huddled with them, the three of them talking amongst themselves as they headed to their first class of the day.

"Are you sure that's the dark lord has asked of you Draco?" spoke Goyle with concern in his voice. Receiving a nod, the larger male could only sigh "I see … well let's just not think of it right now. You're being watched by the teacher's like a hawk, if they see you jittery they'd know something is up."

Draco heard this and nodded. "You're right. I need to remain calm and think this over on my free time. But I can't do a bloody thing in the common room with the damned mudblood in there. I'm stuck and confined in my room. You know I need space and time to think to myself" Draco had enough of this topic; he just needed to clear his mind. "We'll just get through with class … the first morning classes then I'll think on my own during the lunch hour." Receiving a nod, the trio walked then to their first class of the morning, Potions, his favorite subject, he could only hope that with Snape no longer teaching, that he'd still have that thrill and excitement with the subject as before.


	6. Chapter 6

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 6: New Potion's Professor

Date: November 20, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As the Slytherin Duo entered the potion's classroom that resided in the normal dungeon area as always, it seemed that the Gryffindors were already there and in their seats, Draco sighed himself and took a seat between Crabbe and Goyle, his eyes fixed on the front as rustling was heard from the supply closet. Within a few moments out came short, bald headed male, small rectangular glasses, beady little brown eyes, a hideous looking man. At least in Draco's eyes that was thought of the new potions teacher.

"Good Morning Class" his chipper voice as he glanced about the room "I am Professor Saloman. I am your new potions Professor, and as you can tell from my accent I am not from around these parts" he spoke with a kind chuckle "I'm actually from the United States, I was teaching at one of the Wizarding Schools there when I received a letter from Head Mistress McGonagall." Walking around to his desk he sat down looking at large potion's book he blinked to himself before looking to his class "I'm not quite certain where your last Professor left off at... so I.."

Before he could finish, Draco spoke "We left off at combing the ingredients of wolf's bane with that used for petrified specimen."

The professor quirked a brow, his eyes fell upon the Slytherin slowly his beady eyes narrowed into slits as he glared "Draco Malfoy" were the first words to leave his mouth as he slipped off his stool "You are back eh? … Couldn't stay way for long? I heard your father is in Azkaban. I feel you will be going down that same road too someday" it was apparent that the professor was not a fan of the Malfoys; it seemed that Draco was going to get the raw end of all of the foul discussions.

Hermione sat there, to the right of Harry, her mahogany hues falling upon the blonde as the professor spoke so ill of him, though she loathed the Slytherin for all he had done; she felt it wasn't right for the professor to ridicule Malfoy in front of the entire class. Taking in a deep breath she then spoke out "I don't feel its right for you to speak of him in such a way Professor. It is extremely rude, not to mention unprofessional"

As those words left her lips many gasped, including Harry and Ron who were staring to the curly haired brunette in shock. Even Draco's eyes were widened as he glanced to Hermione. Did she just defend him? Though it was in her nature to look out for those who were being picked on and so forth, but for Malfoy? Was she ill?

Not wanting to bring anymore foul attention on her the Professor cleared his throat to get the class to turn their attention to him "Well thanks to Mister Malfoy, we have where we left off at." He spoke to the class while moving back to his desk and flipping through the book "Thank you.. Mister Malfoy" his voice was spoken in a cold tone, the tone didn't faze Draco at all, and he merely shrugged it off and turned his book to the page and went on with the class. Though he couldn't help but glance to Hermione every so often, she had actually stood up for him, but why? Not understanding he left it at that.

The hour passed, and then two and three, then it came time for lunch where all the students would gather in the Great Hall, other's wandering the school grounds, a typical lunch hour. The Gryffindor Trio sat at their table while the Slytherin Trio sat at theirs. The two separate groups conversing of how classes went, Ron as usual complaining about the work, though Harry being more interested in how and why Hermione could defend Draco.

"I don't understand Hermione" he spoke with a puzzled look upon his face "You defended Malfoy … why? I mean its Malfoy, you know how he is. Yet … you still defended him" It bothered the green eyed male greatly as he stared to his friend.

Hermione could only sigh and shake her head, picking at her food with her fork "For the thousandth time Harry, I don't know why I did it. I mean … I do know that it is Draco Malfoy that I defended, but not even him should be belittled in front of the entire class." Seeing the brown haired male sigh, Hermione shook her head "I know he's done it to me and the rest of us, but it just wasn't right Harry, I couldn't just sit there and let it happen."

"But its Malfoy, Hermione!" spoke up the Redhead with a groan as he rested his head in his hands.

Hermione sighed to herself as she watched them "If you two can not mature enough and let the past be what it was and look to the future then don't comment on it at all. Honestly… you two have to grow up and look passed what has gone on. Look for the future. I know Malfoy is a low foul git, I know that. But it was wrong for him as a person to be ridiculed in class. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm off to study" not wanting to hear another word of it she arose to her feet and exited the Great Hall, heading to the Head of House common room leaving the Gryffindor duo sitting there in shock that she just up and left in such a way.


	7. Chapter 7

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 7: Detention Sentence

Date: December 18, 2008

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lunch had gone by smoothly, the students were still gathered in their own personal groups scattered throughout the school yard as well as within the castle. Draco stood with his Slytherin trio, the four of them talking amongst themselves, the task had proven to be more difficult than the blonde had imagined. How was he going to come about doing what the Dark Lord asked of him? It was too perplex, the first task seemed like a fresh breeze compared to this one. There was no way he could think of to go through with it, the four Slytherin stood there in the dungeon near their common room so they could speak in private knowing that no one would be near to eaves drop.

"How about Granger?" was Goyle's suggestion, having remembered that the girl had stood up for Malfoy when no others would, it could possibly work? Who knew?

"It's a stretch" spoke Draco as he leaned against the wall "We do share a common room, she did defend me … but I'm not sure if it could work. It would prove to be extremely difficult. With the history she and I have had together."

Draco glanced to Pansy who was beet red in the face, if it were possible; the male trio knew she'd have steam coming out of her ears "No! .. No No No! I will not have you getting close to that filthy mud blood just to please the dark lord I forbid it!" she spoke with a huff, her pug face swollen with anger. Draco could only sigh and sit there watching her while shaking his head, she was acting like such a child; her jealousy wasn't pretty one bit.

The Slytherin trio sat against the wall their arms crossed over their chest just staring at the Slytherin female none of them wanted to speak yet all three of them were quite upset "How Dare you!" spoke up Draco with a glare "He is the Dark Lord, we took an oath to fulfill his wishes and here you are acting like a bloody child all because of you damned jealous needs! Parkinson you should be ashamed!" Pansy stood there her eyes upon Draco in shock; she didn't know what to say. Though she was bothered by the entire situation, it was apparent by the glare she was giving the blond Slytherin, but she had no say in the matter. She was acting childish and was put on the spot for it.

"You're right" she voiced behind gritted teeth as she turned and stormed off down the hallway.

Draco stood there, his eyes upon her watching her leave, soon they averted to the knuckle headed duo as he sighed "Well I have my target, now to move in for the kill… but how?" he had a lot of planning to do, is wasn't going to be easy he could tell that right now.

--

As the day went on classes had finally finished and now dinner was set and ready in the Great Hall. As the young witches and wizards piled in sitting as their house tables it was quite noisy as usual, laughter filled the room and even echoed into the hallway. As the Great Hall filled up Hermione was amongst her friends and peers as she sat at the Gryffindor table, not being one who was normally punished she was dreading the evening of detention. Though she knew the Head Mistress would be lenient she was still beside herself with grief and worry about what would take place. A sigh escaped her lips as she poked at her food with a fork, the Gryffindor duo stared to the brunette with worry as they rarely saw her this way and it bothered them when they did.

"Don't let it get to you Hermione. You were defending Dumbledore." Spoke the tousle haired raven with a reassuring pat upon the shoulder.

Feeling his pat, Hermione sighed and strayed from his touch "Harry You don't understand … I received detention for the month. For sure my parents will find out and it will not be pretty."

"Well Gosh Hermione" chimed in Ron as he finished swallowing down a spoonful of mashed potatoes "You make it seem as if we've never broken the rules before."

Hearing this her chestnut eyes narrowed into a glare as she averted her gaze to the redhead "This is our last year Ronald, I do not want to be mixed up in any ruckus that would cause me to lose focus on finishing up this school year with high passing marks."

Slamming her fork down against the table she slowly lifted her gaze to the Slytherin Table where the duo sat with Pansy and to her surprise the blonde was nowhere in sight. This got her curious, was he going to skip out on his detention? 'Typical of Him' Hermione sat there staring at the Slytherin Table instantly the female became curious, where had he wandered off to? Glancing to her friends she smiled to them. "I'm going to go, relax a bit before my detention with McGonagall. I'll see you two later" standing up from the table, her eyes glanced to the Slytherin table once more as she headed out of the great hall.

As she made her way out onto the first floor she glanced about the area "Where could he be?" came her voice in a whisper under her breath as she ventured up the stairs.

Making her way to the Head Mistresses' office she stood before the large Feline Statue made of stone marble and looked about, there against the wall near by stood none other than Draco Malfoy, his cold silver eyes glanced to her as a sigh was emitted from his lips. Hermione quirked a brow, yet before she could open her mouth and speak the feline statue began to rotate in a counter clock wise motion revealing the door. Within moments the door flung open and there stood the Headmistress in her emerald robes, her pointed hat and her oval spectacles.

Staring to the two she stepped out of the way "come along, we have much to discuss" came her voice in a serious tone.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and headed on over, not speaking a word he was about to shove in front of Hermione but then remembered the task and stopped abruptly in his actions and held out his hand in a gesture as in 'you first'. This shocked the Gryffindor as she glanced to the Slytherin. Had he just done what she thought he had? More than likely he was showing off his 'politeness for the Headmistress she thought while making her way into the office. Draco waited then followed behind her. McGonagall head in behind the two of them and closed the door.

As she headed to the desk she sat down, her eyes falling upon the two as they sat in chairs across from her "Your little fiasco from last night was unacceptable, as I stated then you are to serve a month of detention." Receiving nods of confirmation she sat back in her chair "Very well then. I've spoken with Professor Saloman; he has been in need of help picking the ingredients for the class room experiments. I wish for you two to aide in him collecting what he needs."

Hearing what she had to say the two nodded but spoke not a word. Within moments the door opened and there stood the Professor from the States with his teaching robes on, with a smile he greeted her Hermione and simply did not even greet Draco. "Come" he spoke while turning. The two got up and followed behind him.

"What exactly are we getting Professor?" asked Hermione curiously.

Professor Saloman smiled to her "Just a few things on this list" he spoke while handing one to her and another to Draco. "I will give you a list every night before we head off."

The two nodded and followed him while glancing down to the list the three of them heading out of the castle and to the forbidden forest.


End file.
